Tea with Glorfindel
by jackwastaken
Summary: Elrond has tea with Mithrandir and decides to invite the prankster elf lord; Glorfindel. Bad idea. Includes the humorous and epic tale of Mr. Squiggles, the frog. *one shot story*


Don't ask, just don't ask. This is my little characterization of  
Glorfindel. Enjoy. All of the characters belong to Tolkien.  
  
***  
  
Tea with Glorfindel  
  
Glorfindel walked quickly through the halls. He didn't want to be late for the tea with Lord Elrond and his family. He turned a corner and an echoing screech rang throughout the halls of Imladris. The twins were there.  
  
This was going to be a long day. He was supposed to be meeting Mithrandir there; the wizard never did like him since the frog in his hat incident. So what if it wasn't an accident?  
  
The Lord of Imladris looked up from a squealing Elladan as a bouncing head of golden hair popped into the door. "Good day, milord." Glorfindel grinned and picked up Elladan. The babe stopped screaming instantly. He made a googly face at the babe as Lord Elrond told him to be nice and Celebrian informed him that Mithrandir brought the tea all the way from the south Wilderland.  
  
He sat down and began to pop the sweets into his mouth before Elrond could reply. "Glor..."  
  
"Wha?" Chocolate muffin sprayed across the table and Glorfindel flushed red as Mithrandir walked in.  
  
"Leave some for us." The old man whacked the young elf upside the head with his staff. Glorfindel glared at him and shoved a muffin in his mouth to prove his point. Celebrian poured tea into his cup before he could argue.  
  
He looked at the tea's colouring and grinned. Green tea from the south. "This tea looks like urine..." He grinned again as it had the desired effect and Elrond paled considerably.  
  
He sniffed his tea as Mithrandir turned red with anger. "Smells fine." He took a dainty sip of tea as Celebrian giggled.  
  
Glorfindel eyed the honey on the edge of the table nearest Mithrandir, and reached for the muffins farthest across the table. They were blueberry muffins; he had a good excuse, right?  
  
The honey pot Tipped into Mithrandir's lap and Elrond gave Glor a withering look as he grinned sheepishly, still bent over the table with four muffins in his hands. He pulled back and stuffed all of them into his mouth. "I'm surprised you're not the fattest elf in Imladris." Gandalf flicked some of the honey into Glorfindel's hair and the blond lord winced. Then grinned through a mouth full of muffin.  
  
"Gotta keep in shape, being the head of the guard and respected lord and all." Muffins sprayed all over the old Maia and his grin became wider, if that were possible.  
  
"Respected indeed."  
  
"Glorfindel, be nice and watch the twins for us." Elrond gave said elf an icy glare and struck up a conversation.  
  
As Mithrandir and Elrond talked about boring politics and orc reports, he settled into watching the twins totter around and shoved his hands in his pockets. His left hand hit something cold and wet. And moving, Glorfindel grinned mischievously and pulled the frog from his pocket. He had forgotten about that one. Celebrian gave him a look from her spot beside Elrond and he showed her the frog.  
  
She giggled, "Something the matter dear?" Elrond gave Glorfindel a sideways look.  
  
"Nothing at all." She buried her head in his neck to emphasize her point.  
  
"All right." Mithrandir was glaring full force at Glorfindel as he hid the Mr. Squiggles, the frog, and did his best to look innocent; which had apparently worked.  
  
He grinned as Mithrandir turned away. His tea would be getting cold enough to put Mr. Squiggles into... Mithrandir turned around to his bag and Celebrian stole Elrond's attention.  
  
Now was his chance. His clear green eyes checked that his prey was busy once more and slipped the small frog into Mithrandir's tea. He started a conversation about the orcs in the area. Mithrandir took a sip of his tea seemingly interested and stopped short.  
  
Glorfindel couldn't help but grin his trademark grin and shove another muffin in his mouth as the frog squirmed in Mithrandir's mouth. He spit the frog out and dove for Glorfindel. He squeaked, most unbecomingly of the head of the guard and leapt out the window with three muffins in his pockets.  
  
The wizard was shouting curses at him in the fourteen languages as Glorfindel ran for his dear life from the thunderbolts coming out of Mithrandir's staff.  
  
He could hear Elrond and Celebrian laughing.  
  
He shoved another muffin in his mouth and turned around to see. His blue eyes were twinkling with merriment. He would go back for Mr. Squiggles later.  
  
***  
  
You like? It's not too very funny, I know. I just wanted to characterize  
Glor a bit. And make you smile. I liked it a lot. Review please. 


End file.
